Pills Wont Help You Now
by Alice Lidell
Summary: ¿Amigos? ¿Familia? ¿Amor?...¡Quién necesita eso, si tienes pastillas!
1. Pills Wont Help You Now

**Agosto, París.**

James caminaba tambaleándose hacia su departamento en Paris, en una de las zonas más caras de la ciudad... James no lo escogió por el lujo, sino por que estaba a pocas cuadras de la zona de antros y discos más famosos de París.., su casa debía de estar cerca de la diversión nocturna, que era su hogar.

Venía tan mal que se cayó en la banqueta. Se rió amargamente...quien lo diría, el niño prodigio, el semi-dios adolescente iba acabar prefiriendo el mundo nocturno muggle , despertando en las discos en la mañana, por que en la noche se había desmayado de estar tan borracho, el que iba acabar siendo cliente asiduo de los dealers...el que casi se había olvidado de que pertenecía el mundo mágico, a no ser por que, ya en Francia, era el objeto de deseo de todas las chicas de Beaux-Batons, (y el, por supuesto, se dejaba querer) el que sentía que no llegaría ni a los 25 años, por que sentía que moriría de una sobredosis antes.

Y ahora empezaba a comportarse peor...la noche, las drogas y las chicas ya no le daban el placer que sentía al pelearse con cualquiera en los bares, los antros... sentir esa adrenalina de poder pelear limpiamente, sin usar magia, sentir sus puños en la cara de otro, saborear su propia sangre cuando empezaba a perder una pelea...

La adolescencia de James nunca fue normal, y tan pronto se deslindó del mundo mágico y todas las complicaciones que le acarreaba, quiso probarlo todo, absolutamente todo, la violencia, el alcohol, las fiestas, las drogas, las chicas, todo lo que no pudo disfrutar, y que aún tenía una oportunidad de saber que se sentía, pues apenas tenía 18 años...

El mundo podía joderse, el ya había hecho demasiado por el mundo, el ya había pensado demasiado en los demás, le tocaba el turno de pensar en él, en él y solo en él.

Ya había llegado al vestíbulo del edificio donde vivía, su mano entorpecida por las pastillas y el alcohol tardó mucho en poder abrir la puerta, se encaminó a las escaleras, que subió a gatas pues ya no aguantaba su peso. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano logró introducir la llave en la puerta de su departamento, tan pronto se abrió, se dejó caer sobre la puerta, cayéndose estrepitosamente en el suelo y ya sobre su alfombra, fue arrastrándose hasta la sala...no tenía fuerzas para regresar a cerrar la puerta...cerró los ojos.

Quizás moría esa misma noche...

Y nadie se enteraría.

En ese momento se sentía una suerte de James Dean, Sid Vicious, Jim Morrison pero en la versión mas patética de cualquiera de ellos.

"Live fast. Love strong. Leave a beautiful corpse"

Harry se sonrió mentalmente...vaya que iba a dejar un cadáver bello.

Cuando encontraran su cadáver, el portero seguramente le dirían a la policía o a los de la ambulancia: "Era un chico muy frívolo, se creía estrella de cine... le gustaba mucho salir y traer muchachas aquí...Estoy completamente seguro de que era alcohólico y creo que también consumía drogas... Rayos...mírelo, verdad que es un niño?"

Sintió que el piso vibraba, sintió que seguía en el club y la música hacía vibrar las paredes, el suelo y las ventanas. Veía luces de colores en su cara, aunque tenía los ojos cerrados...podía oler su colonia y también el perfume de Madeleine, sintió naúseas...

Quería llorar pero ni siquiera eso podía hacer su intoxicado cuerpo...Se resignó a su destino y cerró los ojos aún mas fuerte...y al parecer se durmió.


	2. I believe in nothing

**Soundtrack del capítulo**:

**This is War - 30 Seconds To Mars

Letra: .com/this_is_war_lyrics_30_seconds_to_

Audio: .com/watch?v=9KbMjkvGmd0

(es necesario oírla -o por lo menos leer la letra- para entender mejor el capítulo)

* * *

><p>"I believe in nothing,Not the end and not the start<p>

I believe in nothing,Not the earth and not the stars

I believe in nothing,Not the day and not the dark

I believe in nothing,Not in satan, not in god

I believe in nothing,Not in peace and not in war

I believe in nothing, But the beating of our hearts"

Yo creía que vivir sin miedo era lo mejor que podía pasarme...pero ¿han escuchado esa frase de "ten cuidado con lo que deseas"?...

Aún sigo pensando (con un dejo de esperanza que me da escalofríos) que quizás esto fue un sueño...Que la guerra no ha acabado...que aún soy útil para este aún tengo algo para seguir viviendo. En ese tiempo, sentía que nada podía detenerme, que derramaría hasta mi última gota de sangre luchando.

Si caía me levantaría de un salto, si sangraba, seguría peleando.

Si moría, moriría satisfecho por que sabía que había dado lo mejor de mí.

Estaba vivo en ese tiempo.

Pero cada vez que despierto, despierto en una vida que vivo sin miedo...Una vez alguien me dijo que era sensato temer al miedo...Pero eso es mentira.

Lo más sensato es temer a ya no temer a nada.

Si yo supiera que mañana todo Londres será arrasado a fuego y agua...no me inmutaría.

Creo que ni siquiera mi ritmo cardíaco se alteraría (Quizás sea mi imaginación, pero siento que mis latidos cada día son más lentos)

Al principio, creía que esto sólo era pasajero, que después me sentiría mejor, que volvería a sentirme bien...que sería feliz para siempre...pero no creo que esto acabe hasta que yo acabe con...

Si... he pensado en acabar con todo esto.

Pero entonces, me acuerdo de ella. Como si desde el fondo del mar, viera un retazo de luz, apenas visible, turbio a través de las profundidades...sé que quizás nunca pueda alcanzar de nuevo ese pequeño haz de luz...pero está ahí...Me recuerda que aún no llego hasta el fondo.

Ginny probablemente sea lo único que me mantiene aquí...pero siendo sincero, tampoco es suficiente.

Quizás sea un malagradecido. Quizás debería dejarme de tonterías y agradecer que estoy vivo. Quizás debería levantarme de la cama, ducharme e ir a buscar a Ginny para salir a dar un paseo, Quizás debería empezar un pequeña y perfecta vida.

Quizás...debería casarme con Ginny

* * *

><p>Cuando Emily Allen entró a la sala común de Gryffindor, estaba desierta a excepción de una chica pelirroja semi enterrada en una montaña de folletos para universidades de medimagos, mientras los leía en un sillón<p>

-Quién lo diría Weasley, _tú_ preocupándote por encontrar una universidad- dijo buscando hacer enojar a su, ya de por si, voluble amiga

-_ha ha_- rió sarcásticamente Ginny mientras hacía bola un folleto y se lo lanzaba a Emily y con la otra mano seguía sosteniendo otro folleto que estaba leyendo, pero la chica lo esquivó- No todas planeamos salir corriendo a tener hijos como un par de conejos con el primer tipo que se nos cruce, después de terminar este año.

Emily no le hizo caso y decidió soltar otra pequeña bomba, con la insistencia innata que tienen todas las chicas cuando intentan hacer enojar a su mejor amiga.

-Tienes razón Giny, a juzgar por tu vida amorosa, no creo que esa sea una opción para ti.

Ginny detuvo su lectura y empezó a buscar debajo de los montones de panfletos su varita para enseñarle a Emily que no debía bromear pesado con _ese_ asunto. Pero esa (cada vez mas persistente y fastidiosa) voz que oía a ratos dentro de su cabeza, le dijo que a fin de cuentas lo que Emily había dicho era verdad.

"Pero no por eso va a salir impune de su _bromita_" refunfuñó mentalmente Ginny mientras tomaba otro folleto y se lo lanzó a Emily a la cara, dando en su blanco esta vez

-_Screw you_, Allen- le dijo Ginny mientras reanudaba su lectura de aquel folleto que promocionaba una universidad en California.

Emily hizo caso omiso al comentario de Ginny e hizo a un lado un pequeño montón de folletos para poder sentare al lado de ella.

-no adivinarás lo que encontré en el correo- canturreó divertida Emily mientras sacaba de su túnica un sobre.

-mh...¿Por fin te escribió el tipo de Wales del que me contaste?- respondió sin interés Ginny

-Algo mejor- dijo Emily emocionada mientras le entregaba a Ginny un sobre.

La pelirroja le dedicó una mirada distraída al sobre, pero su vista regresó rápidamente a el cuando se dio cuenta quién era el remitente.

Miró a Emily con los ojos muy abiertos, como preguntándole si era verdad.

Su amiga se limitó a asentir en silencio, tan emocionada como antes.

Ginny se apresuró a rasgar el sobre para acceder a la carta y la leyó en silencio, ansiosamente. Emily, por su parte, también la leía por encima del hombro de Ginny.

Cuando ambas acabaron de leerla, Ginny se puso de pie, sujetando aún la carta con una mano temblorosa.

-¿Qué le vas a decir?- preguntó Emily más emocionada que antes

-N-no lo sé- alcanzó a balbucear Ginny antes de salir disparada por el retrato de la señora gorda.

Ginny bajaba corriendo las escaleras a una velocidad increíble si consideramos que iba cuesta abajo.

La emoción hacía que su corazón palpitara tan violentamente que parecía que quería salírsele del pecho.

Era obvio que no esperaba esa carta, y necesitaba procesar todo lo que había leído, necesitaba bajar al lago para pensar, penar y pensar

-OUUW!-gritó una chica rubia

Ginny se paró en seco. No había visto que una chica venía del mismo lado de las escaleras que ella, y al ir tan rápido, chocó con ella y la tiró al piso. Se apresuró a ayudarla a levantarse mientras le pedía disculpas. Cuando vió quien era, se sintió menos tensa.

-¡Luna! ¿Por que no me dijiste que iba muy rápido?- rió nerviosamente Ginny mientras la saludaba con un beso en la mejilla

-Bueno Ginny, pensé que venías huyendo de una octoquimera hindú invisible- dijo Luna en aquel suave murmullo característico de ella.

Ginny sonrió.No se molestó en preguntarle que era una octoquimera hindú invisible, ella más que nadie sabía que Luna sacaba criaturas imaginarias de cualquier situación. Y también sonrió por que quería escuchar la opinión de Luna.

-Mira- le dijo tendiéndole el arrugado sobre que apretaba en su mano hace apenas unos instantes.

Luna miró el nombre del remitente en el papel y miró a Ginny con ojos muy abiertos.

Su amiga se limitó a asentir en silencio

-Estaba revisando de nuevo los folletos de las universidades para medimagos, en mi hora libre...y Emlily llegó y me dijo que me había llegado esto...Luna léela por favor...necesito saber que piensas.

Luna se sentó en el piso y empezó a leer la carta.

-¿Vas a ir?- le preguntó Luna cuando acabó de leer aquel arrugado trozo de papel, mirándola con esos enormes ojos de cervatillo asustado.

Ginny suspiró

-¿Sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado esto Luna? Bueno...no precisamente _esto_...Me refiero a una señal...de cualquier tipo...hace tanto tiempo que...

-¿No te había escrito nada antes de esto?- exclamó Luna escandalizada

Ginny negó con la cabeza mientras se sentaba al lado de Luna.

-A veces hasta había llegado a pensar que simplemente se acabó y yo no me he enterado... Es que...cuando todo acabó, ni siquiera me dijo nada...no hicimos oficial nada...y había estado pensando que quizás...

-Aún...¿Aún sientes algo Ginny?

Ginny se quedó en silencio. Antes esa pregunta resultaba estúpida y de obvia respuesta.

Pero hacía tanto tiempo que había perdido las esperanzas...tanto tiempo que se había cansado de llorar a escondidas después de revisar su correspondencia y ver le escribían todos menos él...

Hasta que un día decidió que si iba a pasar, ella no haría nada para impedirlo, continuaría con su vida...pero esta carta llegó a remover todo aquello que ella ya había arrumbado en el fondo de su corazón.

-No lo sé Luna...creo que sí...

Luna ladeó su cabeza mientras cavilaba acerca de la situación de Ginny

-Pero...la última vez que lo vi...era como si algo se hubiera hecho trizas...¿Has visto un vidrio roto, pero que sigue entero?

Luna asintió

-Verlo a los ojos era como ver un vidrio así...Siento que..ya no va a ser lo mismo...Ha cambiado demasiado.

Ambas se quedaron en rato un silencio, hasta que Luna preguntó:

-¿Y cuando viste de quién era la carta...que sentiste?

Ginny sonrió...Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía esa agradable sensación cálida que la cubría de pies a cabeza, que creyó haber olvidado como se sentía.

Luna supo interpretar la sonrisa de su amiga.

-¿Entonces que esperas,eh? Deberías escribirle a tu madre para pedirle permiso e ir empacando...

Ginny se puso en pie y abrazó a Luna

-Tu siempre sabes que hacer _dummie - _susurró Ginny

Luna se limitó a sonreír y le dijo: -¡Apresúrate!...Y saluda a Harry de mi parte


	3. Eres un idiota Un idiota encantador

**Nota: Hola y gracias de nuevo xD. Hermione Y Ron ya están aquí ;D**

**Soundtrack del capítulo:**

**My life would suck without you- Kelly Clarkson (aunque recomiendo ampliamente la versión de glee xD)**

**.com/watch?v=za2Y9WxBdx8**

* * *

><p><strong>Londres. Noviembre<strong>

Hermione Jane Granger observaba al sujeto que estaba fuera de su departamento por la mirilla en su puerta.

Definitivamente no era una visita agradable. A pesar de que el chico llevaba flores.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó haciendo énfasis en cada palabra, como acostumbraba hacerlo cuando realmente estaba molesta

-¿Es en serio, es completamente en serio?- oyó Hermione del otro lado de la puerta

-¿Eso es todo lo que dirás?- refunfuñó la chica, sin dejar de espiar por la mirilla.

-¿No es suficiente que esté aquí como el perdedor más patético de Inglaterra esperando a que me abras? ¡Digo, además de que la pelea de ayer NO fue culpa mía!

Hermione estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta, pero sólo para darle la bofetada de su vida al estúpido, estúpido de su novio. Era cierto, la pelea de ayer fue culpa de ella, pero ya le había dicho más de una vez que no quería volver a ver que había dejado la tapa del inodoro arriba después de usar el baño.

En ese momento el remordimiento (que había estado evitando toda la mañana) empezó a atacarla. Había sido un motivo MUY tonto para pelear con Ron, pero el también tenía la culpa -pensó Hermione- por perder los estribos y buscar pelea también...Además lo que le dijo Ron, fue bastante hiriente.

El resto de la historia estaba comenzando a convertirse ( de manera preocupante) en un algo casi rutinario. Cada vez que peleaban (por cualquier motivo), siempre terminaban llegando a varios puntos en común: Viktor Krum, Lavender Brown, Cormac McLaggen, o el "amigo" que Hermione conoció en la universidad (cada vez que Ron lo mencionaba, incluso hacía las comillas con sus dedos) y sobretodo, el intelecto de Ron.

-A pesar de que **tú** fuiste la culpable de lo que pasó, estoy dispuesto a perdonarte, e incluso, voy a disculparme, por lo que sea que haya hecho mal anoche.

- Ron, vete al diablo- musitó Hermione pensativa. Ambos tenían la culpa de la pelea de ayer, y quizás estaba siendo demasiado dura con él...No, no iba a ablandarse, lo que el le dijo ayer fue quizás una de las cosas más crueles que le había dicho en todo el tiempo que llevaban saliendo.

-¿¡Podrías dejar de ser tan arrogante un minuto? Tengo que regresar a la tienda en veinte minutos, **sacrifiqué** mi hora de comida para venir a ofrecerte una disculpa ¡A PESAR DE QUE LA CULPABLE FUISTE TÚ!- vociferó Ron mientras tiraba al piso el ramo de flores que llevaba.

Hermione se quedó en silencio. Aquello la enterneció un poco. El hecho de que Ron sacrificara su hora de comida para ir a pedirle perdón podría significar una menudencia si no conocías bien a Ron. Pero Hermione lo conocía, y lo conocía bien, y sabía que el hecho que se haya privado de comer (a pesar de ser lo que más amaba en el mundo ,después de compartir con cualquiera que lo dejara sus teorías acerca de cómo los Chuddley Cannons iban a ganar el campeonato de clubes) era algo "serio" o "serio Ron" como prefería llamar a las cosas que Ron tomaba en serio por ridículas que fueran.

Estaba dispuesta a ceder un poco, pero no sin antes, hacerle ver lo idiota que se había comportado la noche anterior.

-Bueno, si sacrificaste tu bendita hora de comida, yo en tu lugar me hubiera ido a conseguir a "cualquier otra chica"- dijo Hermione en un tono bastante estudiado, para hacerle sentir la suficiente cantidad de culpa a Ron.

Ron se quedó helado. Si ella no hubiera mencionado eso, el no se hubiera acordado de lo que le dijo la noche anterior. No dijo nada más y pensó que si el fuera Hermione estaría igual de enojado. Respiró hondo y se acercó su cabeza lo más que pudo a la puerta.

-Escucha...acabo de recordar bien lo de ayer y...tienes razón –dijo en voz alta para que pudiera oírlo bien- pero...es que...¡tú siempre enloqueces por cualquier tontería, y me gritas y...! –un gruñido del otro lado de la puerta lo hizo reparar en eso- bueno, yo también pero... en serio lo lamento y... toda la mañana había estado pensando en ti y...

Ron no pudo acabar de hablar, por que de repente la puerta se abrió, y el casi cayó al suelo por estar tan cerca de la puerta.

Del otro lado estaba Hermione con ojos acusadores y un ceja arqueada.

Ron sonrió agradecido y buscó en el suelo las flores que le había llevado (y después de intentar arreglarlas, por que sin darse cuenta las había pisado mientras las buscaba) y se las entregó con una mano temblorosa.

Hermione las tomó pero su expresión no cambió en absoluto. Ron empezó a rascarse las palmas de las manos, como hacía siempre que estaba muy nervioso.

-Está bien- refunfuñó Ron- Si eso es lo que quieres, está bien.

Y se arrodilló frente a ella

-¿Vas a perdonarme? ¿Por favor?- suplicó Ron mientras su cara hervía en sangre y la miraba fijamente.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior...se vió tentada a abrazarlo y decirle que era un idiota y que si él quería irían a cenar esas grasosas hamburguesas que tanto le gustaban...Definitivamente, no debía haberlo extrañado tanto en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, pero tampoco podía dejarlo irse.

-Repite después de mí- dijo Hermione- Yo, Ron Weasley

Ron la miró incrédulo, se había humillado ante ella, ¡¿Qué más quería? Pero al ver de nuevo la amenazadora expresión de Hermione, decidió repetir lo que había escuchado.

-Yo Ron Weasley

-Me he comportado como un idiota monumental, y he herido tus sentimientos- siguió Hermione riéndose mentalmente.

-Me he comportado como un idiota monumental, y he herido tus sentimientos- gruñó Ron con el ceño fruncido.

-Con las siguientes palabras...

-Con las siguientes palabras

-"¡Estás loca, no sé en que momento me fijé en ti, no debería estar perdiendo mi tiempo aquí, podría conseguir a cualquier chica mejor que tú en un día, hasta nunca!"- dijo Hermione tratando de no hacer pausas en toda la frase para no arrepentirse de haber perdonado a Ron.

Ron la miró en silencio, pero la mirada insistente de ella lo obligaba a continuar.

-No puedo repetir eso- susurró arrepentido.

-¿Ah no? Si lo dijiste una vez no creo que te cueste decirlo otra- replicó ella, disfrutando al máximo la expresión de culpa en el rostro de Ron

Ron suspiró y musitó avergonzado :¡Estás loca, no sé en que momento me fijé en ti, no debería estar perdiendo mi tiempo aquí, podría conseguir a cualquier chica mejor que tú en un día, hasta nunca!

- Te ofrezco una disculpa por mi increíble insensibilidad, y en recompensa, tan pronto como me sea posible, te compraré aquel bolso Burberry, que, egoístamente, me negué a regalarte en tu cumpleaños- finalizó Hermione mientras le sonreía con suficiencia a Ron.

Ron repitió palabra por palabra mientras sus cejas convergían ligeramente de nuevo.

-Disculpa aceptada- dijo Hermione mientras sonría ampliamente

Ron se puso en pie y ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-¿No vas a pasar?- preguntó ella tímidamente mientras se alisaba el cabello nerviosa.

El asintió en silencio, nervioso también y pasó al departamento, pero Hermione lo soprendió abrazándolo tan fuerte que sentía que le iba a quebrar una costilla. Cuando lo soltó, él se acercó torpemente a darle un beso en la nariz.

-supongo que ya dije muchas veces lo siento- dijo mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos

-no dejes de decir lo siento hasta que me traigas ese bolso- replicó Hermione apenada, pero firme

Ron sonreía poco convencido

-Herms...un día de estos...nos vamos a enfadar tanto entre tu y yo...

-Lo sé- lo interrumpió Hermione mirando al suelo avergonzada- esto es tan disfuncional a veces.

-Pero aún así, es lo mejor que me ha pasado- dijo con voz firme mientras le quitaba a Hermione de la frente un mechón de cabello y sonreía

Hermione lo miró a los ojos y sonrió también.


	4. That's It Then

**Nota: antes que nada...este es el capítulo que explica muchas cosas**

(Hola y gracias de nuevo xD) Mh...bueno lo que quiero decirles ahora es que intercalaré (mejor dicho desde el segundo capítulo lo hice xD) un par de frases en inglés en el diálogo de los personajes (nada del otro mundo, todo mundo puede entenderlas) por que si las pongo en español, se oyen muy torpes xD. Eso es todo, n_n

**Soundtrack del capítulo **(quizás no lo había mencionado antes, pero las canciones con ** tiene un poco más que ver con el capítulo, ya sea la letra o la melodía, las que tiene un solo * son...digamos ambientales)**:**

**** Rolling in The Deep - Adele .com/watch?v=rYEDA3JcQqw&ob=av3e**

*Decode (acoustic) – Paramore

*Creep - Radiohead

*Its All Over – Broken Family Scene

* * *

><p><strong>Diciembre, París.<strong>

Una joven pareja caminaba a través del aeropuerto internacional de París, mientras jalaban sus maletas detrás de ellos.

Iban en silencio (de hecho, en todo el tiempo que duró el vuelo de Londres a París, apenas hablaban de cualquier trivialidad). La chica no paraba de mirar a su acompañante, como si lo viera por primera vez.

No podía evitarlo, cuando la recogió en King Cross, apenas pudo reconocerlo entre la multitud que esperaba a sus hijos, recién regresados de Hogwarts para pasar las fiestas con su familia. Cuando lo vió agitar la mano, al principio creyó que era un fantasma.

Estaba mucho más delgado y pálido desde la última vez que lo vio (cuando la acompañó a la misma estación de tren para el inicio del curso escolar). Pero había algo más. Eran sus ojos. Lo único que seguía igual era el color. Aunque la expresión ya no era la misma. O mejor dicho, ya no había expresión alguna en sus ojos.

Había tratado de ignorar ese perturbador detalle, y no mirarlo a los ojos...Pero si ambos iban a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad y Año Nuevo solos, sería mejor que fuera rompiendo el hielo.

"Romper el hielo"... ¿Desde cuando tenía que "romper el hielo" con su novio?

Ginny respiró profundo, sabía que la situación era más que incómoda y quizás todo aquel asunto del viaje iba a resultar un fiasco, pero nunca había sido una chica que se dejara , vencer tan fácil, y si él la había invitado a pasar las fiestas, significaba que el intentaba reanudar su relación...¿verdad?

Se armó de valor y lo tomó del brazo mientras le decía

-Creía que las aerolíneas muggles ya no iban a vender boletos para estas fechas...por las tormentas de nieve y eso.

- Sólo tuve que hacerle un encantamiento confundidor al señor que estaba en la taquilla el día que compré los boletos- dijo, o mejor dicho, recitó Harry, como si fuera una línea que había escrito con anticipación.

Ginny se detuvo y lo miró escandalizada

-¡¿Entonces robaste los boletos de avión_,you little punk_?

-Por supuesto que no, los compré pero eran para otra fecha...ya no había boletos para el vuelo de hoy.

Los traviesos ojos de Ginevra se entrecerraron con recelo y después rió de nuevo

-Más te vale...lo único que me falta es que mi novio sea un ladrón...Te juro por Merlín que no podía creerlo cuando me llegó tu carta...Estas serán las mejores vacaciones de navidad de toda mi vida- finalizó haciendo énfasis en cada palabra de la última frase.

-Eso espero- musitó Harry distraído...Todo aquello iba a resultar mucho más incómodo y difícil de lo que creía.

Tomaron un taxi fuera del aeropuerto, y después de meter el equipaje, subieron al auto.

-Sabes Harry, en serio fue una sorpresa muy agradable...digo...hace mucho que tu y yo no hacemos nada juntos...estuviste mucho tiempo tan...distante...

A veces creía que ya no querías nada conmigo...cambiaste demasiado en tan poco tiempo. Sé que todo esto no ha sido fácil para ti...pero no ha sido fácil para nadie...y quizás...- su voz se oía más triste a cada palabra.

Ginny se quedó en silencio y miró con un dejo de melancolía hacia la ventana, pero de repente se volvió hacia donde estaba Harry y clavó su mirada en sus ojos

-Pero creo que, este viaje va a arreglar muchas cosas... verdad Harry?

Harry intento evadir la mirada de Ginny pero terminó mirándola a los ojos. No había pensado muy a fondo en que ella aún lo amaba...

Se había sentido tan miserable después de la guerra y estaba tan sumido en su propia tristeza que nunca había pensado en como estaba afectando a Ginny

Había estado fabricando aquél viaje como si quisiera construir al mismo tiempo una salida de emergencia para su depresión...Trataba con todas sus fuerzas ser el mismo Harry de antes...

Aunque en el fondo, él sabía que quizás jamás podría ser el mismo otra vez.

-¿Harry?

El chico regresó a la realidad y también la miró a los ojos.

-Si...esto va a arreglar muchas cosas.

Ginny sonrió y su empezó a hablar jovialmente otra vez.

-Y si Don Misterio me lo permite...¿puedo saber en dónde vamos a quedarnos?-preguntó Ginny acomodándose en su abrigo mientras ponía su cabeza en el hombro de Harry

-Don Misterio dice que esa es la mejor parte de todo esto, y que es una sorpresa

-Pero...¡Harry por favor!

-Ya casi llegamos...

Y era verdad. Pasó un minuto más y el taxi se detuvo enfrente de un edificio de departamentos.

No era nada del otro mundo. un poco viejo, un poco descuidado...pero con todo el encanto que tenía cualquier construcción por el simple hecho de estar en París.

-Es aquí- dijo el conductor del taxi

Ginny miró con los ojos muy abiertos a aquél edificio color hueso con tulipanes en los balcones, y antes de que Harry pudiera decirle nada bajó del auto para verlo mejor.

Una vez que hubo pagado el viaje y bajado el equipaje, Harry caminó hasta donde estaba Ginny.

-Nos vamos a quedar aquí- le susurró mientras le apretaba en hombro amistosamente.

Sacó una llave de su pantalón y entraron al edificio, y subieron dos pisos (entre el gran nudo que empezaba a formarse en el estómago del chico y el emocionado parloteo de Ginny), después, Harry paró en un departamento.

-Cierra los ojos

-¿Qué?

-Es una sorpresa, vamos,cierra los ojos.

Se colocó detrás de Ginny y con una mano le tapó los ojos y con la otra abrió la puerta del departamento, mientras la empujaba para que entrara.

Ginny oyó el inconfundible chasquido de un hechizo y luego la voz de Harry

-¿lista?

Ginny se quitó de la cara la mano de Harry y se encontró con un departamento, sin muebles, pero lleno de globos de colores flotando, se dio la vuelta y vió a Harry con cara de ansiedad que bien podría confundirse con ganas de ir al baño. Si, definitivamente era una sorpresa

-Harry esto es...

-¿Ginny?- la interrumpió Harry más ansioso que nunca.

-¿Si?- pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, Harry se arrodilló y sacó del bolsillo de su camisa un objeto pequeño.

Ginny palideció, era justo lo que temía.

-¿Te casarías conmigo?

Ginny sentía los violentos latidos de su corazón en la garganta, las manos empezaban a sudarle y la expresión de Harry no la tranquilizaba mucho. Él estaba tan aterrado como ella.

-¿Ginny?

-Harry...no sé que decir.

-S-sólo dilo- tartamudeó Harry con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No creo querer casarme contigo.

El cerebro de Harry aún no procesaba las palabras de Ginny, pero ella seguía hablando.

-Solo tengo 17 años, ni siquiera he acabado la escuela...¡estoy aterrada Harry!- se quedo en silencio un instante, mientras trataba de controlar su respiración y contener las lágrimas. Se tapó el rostro con las manos y se dejó caer al suelo sobre sus rodillas- Lo siento, en serio lo siento.

Harry trató de conservar la calma, pero sintió un fuerte mareo y en sus entrañas empezaba a sentir la inconfundible sensación de una arcada.

Quería decir algo pero sentía que si abría la boca iba a vomitar. Ginny ya estaba llorando a mares.

-Ginny...-susurró Harry cuando ya estaba más tranquilo- Yo...puedo esperarte...puedo esperar a que acabes este curso... yo...-respiró hondo, pero ya era inevitable que el empezara a llorar también.

Ginny se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y sus ojos enrojecidos y vidriosos miraron a Harry con pesar.

-¿Sabes?- la voz de la chica se deformaba por el llanto y su nariz congestionada- cuando me llegaban cartas todo el mundo menos de ti, me enojaba, me ponía a llorar y después, solo me sentía un poco triste...

Pero luego empecé a notar el cambio en ti...y muchas veces me dabas miedo...era como si...fueras el caparazón vacío de ti mismo, ...

Y cuando volvía a recibir mi correo en la escuela...incluso sentía un poco aliviada de no recibir cartas tuyas...Mis amigas me decían que terminara contigo de una vez, pero yo mantenía la esperanza de que solo fuera una etapa...Y cuando me dijiste que querías pasar la navidad conmigo...Casi muero, estaba tan emocionada...pero en cuanto te vi de nuevo...me di cuenta que...ya no estás aquí.

Harry se puso en pie. Había escuchado todo lo que dijo Ginny y era lo más egoísta que había oído.

-¿¡Y TE HAS PREGUNTADO CÓMO ME HE SENTIDO YO?- explotó de ira la voz de Harry - ¿¡SABES LO MISERABLE QUE ME HE SENTIDO EN TODO ESTE TIEMPO? ¿¡ HABÍAS PENSADO, TAN SIQUIERA UNA VEZ, EN QUE ESTOY SINTIENDO YO?

La respiración de Harry estaba aceleradísima y extrañamente, se sintió mucho, mucho mejor diciendo eso. No se había sentido tan bien en mucho tiempo...pero aquello no era lo único que iba a decirle

-yo estaba dispuesto a poner todo de mi parte...**¡pero tú! **A ti simplemente te importa ¡**lo que tú quieres, lo que tú sientes**!...¿¡ y lo que yo quiero que? ¿eh? ¡¿EH?

Ginny miró desde el piso a su novio. Nunca lo había visto así, estaba fuera de sí, las venas en su cuello estaban hinchadas y sus ojos se veían más fríos que nunca. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue las cosas que dijo...Ahora entendía todo...aunque hubiera deseado no haber comprendido lo que escuchó

La chica se enjuagó las lágrimas y también se levantó.

-Entonces es eso ¿no?- preguntó seria, su voz aún se oía rara, pero ya no tenía intenciones de seguir llorando – Entonces para eso me invitaste ¿no es así?

Harry la miró...su pecho aún subía y bajaba violentamente después de la agitación de haberle gritado. Se asustó de si mismo, se asustó del bienestar que experimentó gritándole a Ginny y también de la expresión y el tono en el que le había hablado ella...era como si ella supiera que...

-No sé de que estás hablando- respondió evasivo mientras dirigía su vista al suelo

Ginny rió amargamente, pero eso hizo que Harry se alterara de nuevo

-¿¡Qué es tan gracioso eh?...¿¡Que me acabas de romper el corazón, ESO ES GRACIOSO?

Ginny al oír eso, sintió una oleada de enojo, que la envolvía por completo como una flama gigante. Se acercó a el y tomó su cara con sus manos.

-Mírame a los ojos- le ordenó con fría ira, pero Harry desvió la vista- ¡**Mírame a los ojos**!- gritó mientras lo sujetaba fuerte de las mejillas para que la mirara a los ojos.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se quedaron así, en silencio, por un instante que parecía eterno.

-¿Quién le rompió el corazón primero a quién, eh?- susurró Ginny.

Eso le cayó a Harry como un balde de agua fría...Ginny tenía razón.

-Yo te esperé, te comprendí...te di todo lo que pude darte...- siguió Ginny, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos- ¿y que recibí a cambio? Cuando todo acabó apenas me dirigías la palabra... Cuando regresé a la escuela jamás buscaste comunicarte conmigo...y yo...yo seguía esperando.

Harry se quitó las manos de ella de la cara, lentamente.

-No sólo fue contigo- musitó Harry

-De todos modos...no tenías derecho a hacerme esto a mí...ni a nadie- le respondió Ginny- Por eso querías que viniera contigo ¿no? Creíste que la tonta de Ginny iba a ponerse feliz de que la buscaras de nuevo...Creíste que podías fingir que nada había pasado y...

Ginny se volvió a sentar en el piso –Creíste que cuando me pidieras matrimonio iba a aceptarte con los ojos cerrados ¿verdad? Que iba a estar maravillada de que el grande y super increíble Harry Potter me pidiera ser su esposa

-Estas siendo muy injusta conmigo- replicó Harry

-¿Injusta? ¿Crees que estoy siendo injusta por que no quiero casarme contigo, por no querer cansarme con alguien que no me quiere?

Harry tragó saliva –Estás siendo injusta...por que estoy tratando de solucionar las cosas y tu...

-¿Ésta es tu manera de solucionar las cosas Harry? ¿Finges que la estúpida que estuvo enamorada de ti desde los 11 años no existe y después le pides matrimonio?

-¡Deja de decir todo de esa manera! Parece que estás tratando de culparme de todo...Si te invité a París, si compré este jodido departamento, ¡ES POR QUE INTENDO QUE TODO VUELVA A LA NORMALIDAD!

- Harry...no deberías hacerte más daño...Simplemente...acepta que ya no sientes nada por mí.

-Eso no es cierto- musitó él con voz temblorosa mientras miraba al piso de nuevo

Ginny se puso en pie y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Dime eso otra vez, y mírame a los ojos- susurró con voz queda

Harry fijó sus ojos en los de ella...Separó sus labios pero no pronunció nada.

Ginny se quedó en silencio, los ojos volvían a llenársele de lágrimas, pero antes de romper a llorar, empujó a Harry y se dirigió a la puerta.

-_That's it, then_- la oyó decir Harry antes de que saliera del departamento.

Él se quedó ahí, en medio de los globos, y con el anillo aún en su mano.

Salió apurado por la puerta y bajó las escaleras corriendo, esperando poder alcanzarla.

No debió apresurarse tanto, pues cuando llegó a la calle Ginny estaba sentada en los escalones que daban a la puerta del edificio, llorando con las manos cubriéndole el rostro.

Harry quería decir algo, pero simplemente no atinaba a nada. Se limitó a sentarse junto a ella y a esperar a que dejara de llorar.

Se quedaron así varios minutos, Harry en silencio y Ginny sollozando suavemente.

Cuando la pelirroja se dio cuenta de la presencia del chico, miró con exasperación a aquél bulto, borroso a causa de las lágrimas.

-No debería seguir aquí ¿sabes?- dijo con voz nasal, mientras que con el dorso de la mano, se limpiaba las lágrimas y la nariz.

Harry no dijo nada. No sabía que hacer.

-Debería estar escribiendo mi ensayo para entrar a la universidad...-siguió la chica, y rió bajito- ¿Quién lo diría? Yo, queriendo ir a la universidad...Todos creían que tu y yo íbamos a casarnos y a tener miles de bebés...Pero...no sé, incluso antes de todo, incluso antes de que tu y yo empezáramos a salir...nunca me imaginé con bebés, ni casada, ni como ama de casa...

Harry se sentía muy idiota al estar ahí sin decir nada, tenía que decir algo

-Nunca quise ser como mamá- musitó Ginny, sin darle tiempo a Harry de decir algo, mientras miraba a la acera- Digo, se casó tan pronto como salió de Hogwarts y tuvo hijos a lo bestia...¡¿Quién en su sano juicio tiene 7 hijos? Y papá...-bufó Ginny- sé que es mi padre y que me el me dio la vida y todas esas tonterías pero...¡_he's such a looser_!

-Pero el...los prefirió a sus hijos antes que a su carrera- dijo algo turbado Harry (pero agradecido de por fin tener algo que decir). Nunca había escuchado a Ginny hablar así de su familia.

Ginny empezó a jugar con un botón de su saco mientras le respondía a Harry distraídamente -¡Lo sé, lo sé! Pero... ¡¿sabes lo que se siente que toda la vida todo el mundo piense que tu familia sea una familia de perdedores? Al menos tuve suerte de ser chica y de no estar tan fea y de ser la menor- dijo mientras reía un poco- puedo sacar provecho de eso...pero...no lo sé, papá es un Don Nadie, mi madre es la esposa de un Don Nadie, y mis hermanos y yo, los hijos de un Don Nadie...

-Al menos tú tienes familia- le dijo Harry.

Ginny lo miró de nuevo y sonrió con desgano

-Tienes razón- le contestó la más pequeña de los Weasley mientras volvía a juguetear con el botón- pero...**yo** quiero ser alguien, tengo sueños ¿sabes? Quiero ser medimaga, la mejor...Simplemente...quiero ser alguien... ¿y sabes que es lo peor del caso? Lo poco o mucho que haya logrado progresar mi familia, es gracias a ti...es tan patético...-sentenció Ginny.

Ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

-¿Tu tienes sueños Harry?- dijo de repente Ginny

Harry se quedó callado...Ciertamente el sueño de su vida no era casarse con Ginny, él muy bien sabía que no le había pedido matrimonio por que en verdad lo quisiera...pero por lo menos era un plan...

-No lo sé- le respondió con voz ronca a la chica

Ella asintió en silencio y miró a la acera de nuevo unos instantes antes de ponerse en pie

-Creo que debo irme ya- anunció con voz queda.

Harry asintió en silencio y también se puso en pie mientras buscaba nerviosamente su cartera. Cuando la encontró, sacó de ella un boleto.

-Ten- susurró mientras se lo entregaba a Ginny con una mano temblorosa-Espérame aquí-dijo mientras entraba al edificio de nuevo.

Ginny lo tomó. Era un boleto de avión para Londres. En un par de minutos Harry apareció de nuevo con la maleta de Ginny.

-Gracias- dijo Ginny mientras lo miraba a los ojos

Harry le sostuvo la mirada... ¿Que carajo iba a hacer el ahora? Sólo atino a hacerle la parada a un taxi que iba pasando.

En cuanto el auto se detuvo, le indicó al conductor que la llevara al aeropuerto y le pidió que abriera la cajuela para meter el equipaje. Cuando la maleta de Ginny estuvo dentro y Harry le hubo pagado al chofer el viaje, el chico le señaló a Ginny que entrara al taxi.

Ella se acercó al carro pero no entró.

-¿Sabes que es lo peor del asunto? – le preguntó a Harry, mientras se acercaba más a el- Que todavía te quiero tanto que quema.

Harry se quedó en un silencio estúpido. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por poder decirle algo a Ginny, pero simplemente no sabía que.

Ginny no le dio más tiempo, lo tomó del cuello y lo besó con tanta desesperación que parecía que le iba la vida en ello. Harry no hizo nada, ni siquiera le correspondió. Se quedó ahí parado, esperando a que Ginny terminara.

Cuando Ginny se separó, sonrió con decepción

-Adiós- le dijo

-Cuídate- le respondió Harry. La abrazó con incomodidad y la subió al taxi.

Ella agitó la mano a través del vidrio. El taxi arrancó y se perdió en la calle.

...

Gabrielle acababa de salir de un bar, en compañía de sus amigas. No estaban borrachas aún, pero ya había tomado lo suficiente para estar más desinhibidas.

Afortunadamente para ellas, la calle estaba desierta.

Usualmente salir en la noche era una lata si te acompañaba Gabrielle. Si salías con Gabrielle, tenías que estar preparada para que no dejaran de seguirte hombres de todas las edades, a todos lados, como abejas a la miel. Aunque a fin de cuentas no era culpa de ella...eran culpa de sus genes.

Ser un cuarto veela no era fácil si tenías 16 años y querías salir a divertirte. Tenía sus (muchas) ventajas, pero así de abundantes eran las desventajas también. Algunos tipos podían ponerse muy pesados y tenías que verte en la penosa necesidad de sacar tu varita.

Gabrielle sacó de su bolsa una pequeña botella de whisky y le dio un gran trago, cuando acabó, se la pasó a sus amigas (Brigitte, Cyrine y Angélique) que tomaron igual o más que Gabrielle. Una dijo algo y las demás empezaron a reir. Gabrielle no prestó tanta atención al chiste, por que justo delante de ellas, había un chico poco mayor que ellas, sentado en un puente.

El puente no era muy alto, y estaba sobre uno de los muchos canales de París. El chico que estaba sentado de pronto se puso de pie...Era como si intentara saltar del puente.

Gabrielle se dio cuenta y corrió hasta el puente.

Harry al escuchar que alguien se acercaba y se apresuró a saltar. Pero en cuanto vió hacia abajo se acobardó un poco, y desafortunadamente para él, alguien lo tomó del tobillo.

-¡_Le pont__n'est pas assez élevé__pour sauter_!- exclamó Gabrielle algo asustada mientras veía al chico que acababa de salvar. Pero se sintió cursi al asustarse, ese no era su estilo -¡_Seuls__font__casser la tête_!- le dijo un poco más relajada mientras le sonreía amablemente.

Harry la miraba con desconcierto. No hablaba francés.

-_Im sorry, i dont speak..._-empezó Harry pero la chica lo interrumpió.

-¡Oh, eres británico!- le dijo Gabrielle en su inglés casi perfecto (por lo menos era mejor que el de su hermana).

-Si...- le contestó Harry desconcertado. Había ido al puente con un claro objetivo y ahora una chiquilla francesa estaba charlando con él.

-Bueno, lo que te dije era que el puente no es lo suficientemente alto para saltar, y que lo único que lograrías era romperte la cabeza...Baja de ahí, no seas ridículo- finalizó mientras le extendía una mano para ayudarlo a bajar.

Harry lo dudó un segundo. Pero ante la insistencia de la chica, bajó. Ya podría hacerlo mañana.

Para ese entonces, Brigitte, Cyrine y Angélique ya habían llegado hasta donde estaba Gabrielle

- Qu'est-ce?- preguntó Brigitte mientras le lanzaba una mirada curiosa a Harry.

- Ce mec a voulu sauter du pont- le contestó Gabrielle- Es de Inglaterra y no habla francés- continuó Gabrielle, ya en inglés para que sus amigas supieran que tendrían que hablarle en inglés también.

-_hottie_- dijo divertida Cyrine mientras le lanzaba una mirada coqueta a Harry.

El chico si entendió esto y se sonrojó. Ese día empezaba a convertirse en el más extraño de su vida.

Al notar su rubor, las tres chicas se rieron de él.

A la luz de un farol cercano, el chico se le hacía familiar a Gabrielle, solo que no podía recordar con certeza.

-Bueno...gracias por el aviso- le dijo nervioso a Gabrielle- Será mejor que me vaya...Hasta luego- continuó mientras se despedía con la mano de las chicas.

-¡Nada de eso, Johnny English suicida!- exclamó Gabrielle mientras lo asía del brazo.- Vendrás con nosotras antes de que hagas alguna tontería.

Cuando lo vió más de cerca, pudo reconocerlo.

-¡Yo te conozco...Tú!...¡Eres Harry!- gritó emocionada Gabrielle mientras lo abrazaba.

El chico no atinaba a hacer nada. Cuando la chica se separó el seguía con la misma cara de desconcierto.

-Claro- dijo riendo Gabrielle- No te acuerdas de mí...Soy Gabrielle, Gabrielle Delacour.

La boca de Harry formó un círculo perfecto y pequeño. Después sonrió extrañado, mientras le extendía la mano a Gabrielle. Si, sabía quien era ahora.

Aunque definitivamente, estaba irreconocible. Además de que era más alta, el cabello rubio platino, estaba cortado en capas, y era un poco más ondulado que el de Fleur, sus ojos color violeta estaban muy delineados, iba vestida como muchas chicas que Harry ya había visto en Londres, botas de cowgirl, un short de denim, o mejor dicho, lo que quedaba de él, pues estaba roto y deshilachado, y una T-shirt vintage con agujeros, que permitían ver que debajo llevaba un top negro. Toda la piel visible de Gabriella estaba cubierta de glitter.

No parecía una chica de...16 años, pensó Harry después de recordar que solo era 2 años menor que él.

-Hola- musitó con timidez, en tanto ella le devolvía el saludo besándolo en las dos mejillas. Harry recordó cuando la hermana mayor de Gabrielle se despidió de él al acabar el torneo de los 3 magos. Rió para sí.

-¿No vas a presentarnos tu amigo?- dijo pícaramente Angélique mientras miraba de arriba para abajo al chico.

-¿Cuando dejarás de ser tan zorra Angélique?- respondió Gabrielle entre risas al mismo tiempo que jalaba a Harry de la muñeca hasta donde estaban sus amigas.

-Trío de perdidas: él es Harry Potter, Harry: Brigitte, Cyrine y Angélique

Harry le estrechó la mano a las tres, entre las risitas emocionadas de ellas.

Cuando acabó de saludarlas, sintió la mirada de alguien en su nuca, se dio la vuelta y vió a Gabrielle, que lo miraba como si tramara algo.

-Supongo que no tenías planes para esta noche ¿no? Bueno...- dijo irónicamente Gabrielle- supongo que podrías sernos útil esta noche... ¿Ustedes que dicen chicas? – les preguntó a sus amigas, mientras ellas la veían con complicidad y asentían.

-Escucha, yo...- empezó Harry pero Gabrielle le puso un dedo en los labios.

-¡Shh, nada de eso! Tu nos vas a acompañar, te hice un favor, ahora tu hazme vas a acompañarnos- dijo Gabrielle, cada vez más divertida, mientras le quitaba su botella de whisky a Cyrine y le daba otro trago. Se acercó un poco más a él- Descuida...no mordemos...bueno quizás sí pero cuando estemos más borrachas.

Harry la miraba fijamente, en contra de su voluntad. Había algo magnetizante en aquella francesita descarada. Entonces recordó que en sus venas corría sangre de veela y se tranquilizó un poco. Se había sentido un poco pervertido al pensar que una chica de 16 años podía ser atrayente.

Gabrielle tenía razón. Era obvio que no planeaba hacer nada esa noche, y prefería estar con esas 4 chicas antes de estar sólo.

...

4 chicas y un joven caminaban por una calle repleta de bares. Los 5 hacían demasiado ruido, y las niñas ya caminaban tambaleándose.

-¡Es aquí!- dijo Cyriene deteniéndose en un callejón. Las demás chicas se dieron la vuelta y regresaron hasta donde estaba Cyriene.

El callejón del que hablaba Cyriene era bastante largo y la única que luz que había era la que alcanzaba a llegar desde la calle. Las chicas se adentraron en el callejón, pero el chico se quedó parado.

-¿No es peligroso?- le dijo a Gabrielle. Esta se rió de él y lo tomó de la mano.

-Claro que no...y aunque lo fuera...¿no somos magos?- respondió al mismo tiempo que lo jalaba para que el también entrara.

Cuando llegaron al final del callejón, ya no estaban las otras 3 chicas.

-¿¡Donde están las demás?- vociferó Harry, con la paranoia aumentada gracias al whisky que había tomado minutos antes.

-¡Cálmate!- exclamó Gabrielle riendo- Seguramente ya entraron...otra vez me van a dejar a los novatos.

Harry iba a preguntar a donde habían entrado, pero antes de hacerlo, Gabrielle sacó su varita de su bolsa y le dio 5 golpes a la pared del callejón. Al instante apareció una puerta de metal.

-Un coeur sauvage- dijo una voz detrás de la puerta

-ne peut être rompu- respondió con seguridad Gabrielle.

Un hombre abrió la puerta y dejó ver que dentro era una especie de disco.

-Entra- apremió Gabrielle a Harry.

Harry entró con recelo. Adentro había unas 500 personas, más o menos de su edad,en lo que parecía una fiesta gigante.

-Bienvenido Harry,aquí es donde los niños ricos vienen a morir- le dijo Gabrielle al oído.

...

El lugar era bastante grande. En realidad mas bien parecía una bodega vacía gigantesca. En las cuatro esquinas había escaleras que conducían hacia abajo, similares alas del subterráneo. En medio había grandes bocinas que vibraban com si fueran a reventar con música extraña. Mejor dicho no era música, sólo eran sonidos agudos, que aumentaban o disminuían su velocidad. y a lo largo de todas las paredes estaban las barras. Y en el techo, luces violetas estroboscópicas centelleaban violentamente, haciendo que todo se viera como en cámara lenta. Harry de sólo entrar empezó a sentirse mareado.

-¡Vamos!- lo apresuró Gabrielle tomándolo de la mano- Vamos a la barra antes de que acabe la sesión.

Harry no le dijo nada. Ese lugar no le agradaba, sobretodo por los irritantes sonidos agudos y las luces. Se sentía muy mareado. Dejó que Gabrielle lo condujera hasta una de las barras y se sentó en un banco, tratando de disipar el mareo de su cabeza y se tapaba los oídos.

-No deberías tratar de ignorar la música- le dijo Gabrielle quitándole las manos de las orejas.

-Esto no es música- protestó Harry- Son unos jodidos sonidos extraños

-Son ondas psicotrópicas- le aclaró la chica con una copa llena de algo azul turquesa en la mano- Te _ponen_ antes de que lleguen los dealers.

Harry frunció el ceño. No sabía de lo que la chica estaba hablando, pero si estaba seguro de algo. – ¡Este lugar apesta!- farfulló el chico levantándose del banco y buscando la salida- ¡Y estas jodidas luces también!- exclamó, se iba poniendo más malhumorado a cada segundo.

-¡_shut the fuck up Harry_!- espetó Gabrielle mientras lo hacía darse la vuelta para entregarle una copa con el mismo contenido color turquesa- Tómalo, te hará sentir mejor... y deja de portarte como nena.

Harry miró con desconfianza aquél líquido azul. Estaba cansado, su día había sido emocionalmente agotador y ese lugar le ponía los nervios de punta.

-¿A qué esperas?- le dijo Gabrielle mientras pedía otra copa igual en la barra, por que ya se había tomado la suya- Entre más pronto te la tomes mejor te sentirás.

Harry le dedicó una última mirada y se bebió de un trago todo el contenido. Era verdad. El mareo cesó y el irritante ruido iba atenuándose.

-¿Qué es todo este lugar?- inquirió el chico, ya más relajado.

-Es el Hiroshima Mon Amour- le contestó Gabrielle- Es sólo para magos y brujas. Y de una cierta edad. A veces llegan a colarse muggles...pero casi nunca pasa eso. Se ha hecho bastante popular en mi escuela... Cada que podemos salir de Beaux Batons, venimos a darnos una vuelta.

-¿Y qué es lo que acabo de tomar?- preguntó Harry mirando a la multitud. Gabrielle tenía razón, no había nadie de más de 25 años.

-Un suero... Dicen por ahí que robaron el suero de un laboratorio muggle...Te ayuda a procesar las ondas...

-¿Las ondas?

-Si...los sonidos que te molestaban...Mandan vibraciones a tu cerebro...Y te pone, muy bien y muy rápido...También las hicieron los muggles...Pero solo las dejan un rato...después ponen música de verdad, cuando llegan los dealers- La voz de la chica se hacía cada vez más extraña.

Harry, al ya no estar mareado ni malhumorado, empezaba a entender todo mejor.

-Espera...¿estás diciendo que son...drogas?- exclamó mirando a su alrededor.

-Vaya, que brillante muchacho- rió Gabrielle pellizcando la mejilla de Harry, volvió a pedir algo en la barra y un instante después, ya tenía una enorme botella de vodka en la mano, a la que tan pronto hubo destapado, le dio un gran trago.

Parpadeó un par de veces y se apoyó en Harry.

-Wow...No puedo creer que ya esté así tan pronto...-dijo arrastrando las palabras, y volvió a beber de la botella.

De repente los sonidos cesaron y fueron reemplazados por música dance, un grito de júbilo se arrastró por todos los presentes como un gran ola. Gabrielle también gritó emocionada.

-Ya llegaron- le dijo a Harry, tomándolo de la camisa y atrayéndolo hacia donde ella estaba- Vamos a conseguir unos dulces.

Se escurrieron entre la multitud hasta llegar al centro del lugar. No


End file.
